


Stay With Me?

by Sketchy_d00d



Category: Percy Jackson & The Olympians (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Uncommon Pair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26520769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchy_d00d/pseuds/Sketchy_d00d
Summary: Percy feels lonely and asks Grover to keep him company. Boy x boy. Don't like, don't read, don't hate.
Relationships: Percy Jackson & Grover Underwood, Percy Jackson/Grover Underwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Stay With Me?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really old fic. I had watched the movie before reading the books and had wanted to write a fic for them. I quickly found this pair has virtually no content but that didn't stop me.

Percy smiled as he and Grover walked to the dining area in Camp Half-Blood. "Hey Grover?"

"Yeah Perc?" The darker skinned boy looked over to his friend.

"Why don't... why don't you sit with me today?" Percy said as he looked around, trying to focus on anything but Grover. "I mean you don't have to but I'm always alone at my table, you know?"

Grover put a hand on Percy's shoulder to stop him from talking. "Calm down man. I'd be happy to sit at your table with you." He smiled warmly which made Percy relax slightly. They went to sit down and went through the rituals with everyone else.

As they started to eat Percy lightly brushed his fingers against Grover's leg. Grover paused in his eating before continuing. Percy decided to break the silence first. "You have really soft fur." He whispered to Grover who managed to muffle a surprised bleat.

"Wh-what?" Grover's voice cracked.

"You heard me." Percy took a sip of his blue Cherry Coke. "Hey do you want to stay in my cabin tonight? I don't have anyone else and it's extremely lonely."

"If Chiron lets me." Grover looked around wildly before looking at Percy. "Percy, do you like me?"

Percy muffled a cough as he tried not to choke in his drink and a vicious red blush crept upon his face. He nodded and turned to look into Grover's eyes. "I now ask you the same." He faked a cough and pretended to examine his hands, which had been covered in blood and scratches during their practice session but were now completely clean and cut free.

"Of course Percy." Grover's smile was small and embarrassed.

"That's good. You don't mind if I...?" Percy hesitated with his hand hovering above Grover's furry leg. When Grover made no protest Percy rested his hand.

Chiron came over to their table not long after. "Hello boys." He smiled.

"Hello Chiron." Grover returned the smile and Percy gave a curt nod. "Percy wants me to stay with him tonight, do you think I can? Being by himself must be extremely lonely and-"

"I don't see why not." Chiron said, cutting Grover off before he could start speaking too much. "It seems like a perfectly wonderful idea to me." He looked between the two. "Is that all?" Both nodded to which Chiron gave a curt nod and trotted off to another table.

When Chiron was out of earshot Percy leaned over to Grover and whispered, "Do you think he noticed my hand?" He subconsciously rubbed his thumb back an forth on Grover's furry leg.

"I'm sure he did but felt no need to comment." Grover replied.

Shortly after dinner was over and everyone retreated to their respective areas. Grover timidly followed Percy. "Are you sure your father wouldn't mind? I mean I'm not even a demigod so-"

"Shut up and get inside." Percy grabbed Grover's hand and dragged him inside. "Lay down." He pointed to a large bed as he took his clothes off. "Don't look at me like that. I don't want to wear my dirty torn training clothes to bed."

"Sorry." Grover said as he laid down and started to examine the walls.

Percy slid in bed beside Grover, wrapping his arms around the satyr. "Don't be sorry." Grover stiffened slightly before relaxing and turning over to face Percy. Their foreheads were pressed together and he could feel Percy's breath on his nose.

"Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we...?" Grover didn't finish what he was going to say but Percy seemed to understand. Percy's lips brushed against Grover's nose teasingly and Grover grunted in disapproval causing Percy to laugh.

"Alright." Percy chuckled as he pressed a soft sweet kiss to Grover's lips.

Grover smiled into the kiss and slipped his fingertips under the waist of Percy's pants. He pulled away from the kiss and Percy whimpered slightly. "So what are we now?"

"Boyfriends?" Percy asked as he tried to lean in for another kiss.

"Are you sure?" Grover held Percy back, much to Percy's displeasure.

"Yes. Now shut up." Percy muttered and Grover allowed him to lean into another kiss. Percy ran his hands over Grover's hips and smiled. He ran one hand up Grover's back and gently caressed his horns.

They eventually fell asleep in each other's arms, Grover resting his chin on Percy's head and Percy's nose pressed to his neck. They slept comfortably in each other's company.

**Author's Note:**

> FFN: sketchy-d00d  
> Tumblr: sketchy-fic  
> Twitter: sketchy_writes


End file.
